Big Time Surprize For BTR
by BTRlove198913
Summary: This is a Cargan story with a bit of Kames. Carlos and Logan have sex once and after Logan feel weird but dosen't know why until he goes to the hospital and finds out he is in labor and having a baby right then. Gotta read more to find out how he gets this way and how they don't know till it to late.
1. Logan's First Time

**Big Time Surprise for BTR**

**Ok well this is one of my new stories I am working on. The other is called Big Time Adoption. So if you wanna read that one it will be posted later today. Well here's the 1****st**** chapter of Big Time Surprise for BTR. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 Logan's First Time**

Carlos Pov.

Today started off like any other. Me and my Boyfriend Logan were just relaxing outside by the pool. Logan and I have been dating for a few months now but all we have done is kissed. I have been wanting to do more but Logan told me he is not ready and I respect that. But I still hope we can do it soon. I can't wait much longer."Hey love wanna go up stairs and have some us time? No pressure on anything. I just want to spend time with just you." I asked. "Sure we can but no sex. You know I am not ready". Logan said.

So with that we headed up to the apartment. We knew we would be alone because Mama Knight and Katie had to go back to Minnesota for some family emergency and James and Kendall were on a date and wouldn't be back for hours.

The elevator ride was quite and I noticed Logan was thinking hard about something but I didn't know what. I knew he was thinking because every time he thinks hard about something he sticks his tong out a bit. I think it adorable when he dose it but he thinks it's stupid. After a minute of staring at him the elevator dinged and the doors opened. We then stepped out and headed to the apartment. Logan was still very quite and thinking the whole time.

Once we were inside I decided to try and figure out what Logan was thinking about. "Hey love what you thinking so hard about?" I asked. Me asking snapped him out of his thoughts. "Uh…..O nothing honey". Logan said. "It didn't look like nothing you were really deep in thought. Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything". I said in a pushy kind of voice. "No it's noting honey. I swear. Let's just go watch a movie and cuddle". Said Logan. "Fine". I said a bit annoyed this time. So with that we sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix to pick a movie.

We looked for a bit and Logan finally found something he wanted to watch .He ended up picking "Boy Don't Cry". One of Logan's favorite to watch. I tried to concentrate on the movie but I just couldn't. I wanted to know what Logan was thinking about. We were half way threw the movie when the sex scene was showing and I noticed Logan was really watchen that part. Then I looked down and saw the budge in his pants and then I knew what he was thinking about earlier.

So with that I pulled him towards me as I layed him down and I got on top of him. "What the hell are you doing Carlos?" Yelled Logan. "We are gonna have sex. I know that you have been thinking it for a while. So don't play it off like you don't". I said with a smirk on my face. At first Logan tried to push me off of him but after a minute he relaxed and we started to kiss. First passionately then it got a bit rougher. I first pulled off his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest till I reached his jeans. I slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

I then pulled his pants and boxers down reviling a very hardened member. I licked my lips at the look of it. I then grabbed it and started to pump it slowly making Logan moan in pleasure then put my mouth on his hardened flesh and started to suck and bob my head up and down on it making Logan moan more in pleasure. After a few minutes of this Logan yelled "I'm go….nna cum". And with that he shot his seed into my mouth. I swalled it all down and then smiled widely at Logan. "I love the way you taste love". I said with a grin on my face. I then unclothed myself and went and grabbed the lube from mine and Logan's shared room. I then came back to the couch and coated three fingers in lube. I then put one finger into Logan's tight hole. This made Logan scream in pain. "It hurts". Said Logan with tears in his eyes. "I will get better love I promise". I said in a soothing voice. I moved the first finger around a bit before I inserted a second. Then a third soon after. By this time Logan was moaning from the pleasure he was getting.

Once I felt he was stretched enough I pulled my fingers out. I then lubed up my cock and lined it up with Logan's hole. I pushed in slowly. Once I was fully in I stayed still for a bit till Logan could adjust to it. After a few minutes Logan gave me the ok to go. I started going slow at first making Logan moan out in pleasure. After a few minutes Logan said "Go faster". So with that I did. Logan was then yelling out in pleasure and cuss words. I never really ever heard him cuss but fucking him brought out that and I smiled about this. Soon I felt I was getting close. So I grabbed Logan's cock and started to pump it to the rhythm of my trust. After a few minutes of pumping he was cumming and seeing this sent me over the edge and I cam too. Just as I cam I heard the door open. I tried to cover me and Logan but it was to late.

"What the fuck you two. Go put some cloths on. We don't wanna this". Yelled James as he covered both his and Kendall's eyes. With that I pulled out of Logan and grabbed a cover to cover me and Logan up. "Sorry guys but Logan was really asking for it and I couldn't say no to him". I said with a big grin on my face. James and Kendall just shook there heads and walked away to there room. Me and Logan were so tired after our fun that we were falling asleep on the couch. But before we passed out Logan looked over at me and said "Thanks honey I really needed it and wanted it. I love you Carlos". Logan said with a smile. "I love you too". I said. And with that we passed out with big smiles on both our faces.

**I hope you guys liked my first chapter. I had to put the sex scene in the first chapter because it is the plot that makes this whole story what it is. R&R. **


	2. Feeling Off

**Chapter 2 Feeling off**

**So here's my second chapter since you all seemed to love my 1****st**** chapter. Well hope this chapter is as good as my 1****st****. Thaxs for the reviews.**

Logan Pov

A month later me and Carlos were getting ready for his birthday party. I had been feeling off lately but I didn't know why. But I wasn't about to go to the doctors just cuz I felt weird. There was no reason for it. So why should I. Plus I wasn't gonna miss this party because it was Carlos's big birthday bash. The whole palm woods was invited and for once Bitters was actually gonna let us have one. This party had been planned for months and I was really excited.

I was in the bathroom getting ready for the party when a wave of nausea hit. I kneeled down in front of the toilet just in time as all the contence of my stomach came up. "Love you ok"? Asked Carlos as he kneeled down next to me and started to rub soothing circles into my back. After a few minutes I was done with empting the contence of my stomach that I was able to answer. "Ya honey I am ok. I must have just eaten something that didn't agree with me that's all". I said as I stood up and wiped my mouth on a towel. Carols didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything. I had been getting sick for the last few days but I just think its probly food poisoning or something. Nothing to really worry about. It would go away soon enough.

BTRBTRBTR

Later at the party out at the Palm woods pool I was feeling better then earlier so I thought maybe throwing up earlier was all I needed. So since I was feeling better I decided to try every food there was there. There were many different kinds of cakes, cookies, veggie trays, Ice cream and many other weird thing people brought that I didn't know what they were. But I wanted to try them all so I got a bit of each thing and tried everything. "Love what are you doing"? Asked Carlos with a smile on his face. "Uh, just trying all this good food. I was hungry and it all looked good so I got a bit of each". I Said as I stuffed my face. "Love your turning into me and that's not good. Just set the food down and come dance with me". Said Carlos as he pulled me up from my seat. "Fine but after we dance I want to finish my food". I said. "Ok love but later ok"? Asked Carlos. "Ok". I said. And with that we went to go dance with the others by the pool.

We danced for what felt like hours and by now I was feeling tired and nashus again. But this time I couldn't make it no where and ended up throwing up on my Carlos. Right after I finished throwing up, I ran from Carlos and back to the apartment as fast as I could. I was so embarrassed and thought Carlos was mad at me.

Once I was in the apartment I ran to mine and Carlos's shared room and locked the door. I didn't want anyone to come find me and bug me right now. I then layed down on my bed and barred my face in my pillow and started to cry. I didn't get way I was sick and why I kept throwing up but I really didn't want to go get checked out. But it doesn't mean I can't look up all what was going wrong with me in one of my medical books. So that's exactly what I was gonna do.

I flipped threw many pages and looked at everything but the only one that seemed to fit was Pregnancy but I knew that couldn't be right. Men can't get pregnant. So maybe I was getting the flu. The flu has similar symptoms that's gotta be it. So with that I decided to nap because I knew napping would help if I was getting sick and plus I wasn't ready to face Carlos just yet.

But right as I was falling asleep there was a bang at the door. But I just ignored it. "Love please let me in I want to talk to you and plus I need to change. Please. I swear I am not mad at you. Please love". Yelled Carlos from the other side of the door. I was hesitant at first but then unlocked the door. Carlos came in and pulled me into a hug. "I Love you Logie and no matter what you do I can't be mad at you. I don't care if you threw up on me. You're sick. It's ok. Now let me change and I'll cuddle with you". Carlos said with a big smile. "But what about your party"? I asked. "No worries. I'll go back down later if you're feeling better and if not they can have fun without me. I would rather stay with you and make sure your ok then go back to some old party. I can have another one next year. No biggy". And with that we cuddled till we both fell asleep. I loved that Carlos rather be here with me then at his party even thought I felt bad that he was missing it.

A bit later we were fast asleep and James and Kendall came to check to see where we both went. They saw we were fast asleep and decided to leave us sleep. So they went back down to the pool to tell everyone the party was over because they knew Carlos wouldn't be back down to party and neither was I. I am glad we have good friends.

**Ok well here's chapter 2. Hope you liked it. I am trying my best here to make good fanficts but it's not easy. I probly wont be updating for a few day because it my son's birthday tomorrow and a family Christmas eve party and the next day is Christmas. So if I don't post a new chapter sooner I will have the next one up by the 26****th**** I promise. R&R.**


	3. What's Wrong With My Logie

**Chapter 3 What's Wrong With My Logie**

**Sorry it's taking longer then I said to update but I got busy and my boyfriend was using my computer so I wasn't able to really use it till now. So ya. Here's chapter 3. Enjoy. Also Merry Christmas! I know it's past that but still. **

**Logan pov continued**

It had been a few months and I was still feeling weird but at least the nausea and throwing up had gone away. I was glad of that but I couldn't ignore that I still felt off. I didn't know what it was but I really didn't want to see a doctor. I also didn't want to worry Carlos. He thought I was all better now. But I did notice that I was gaining a bit of weight and was eating more then usual. I wasn't sure why. I tried to figure out why from my medical books but every time I looked the only thing that sounded like what I was experiencing was Pregnancy. But that can't be true. I am a male. Males can't get pregnant.

"Hey loves put down your medical books and let's go to the gym. I know you need to work out and so do I. So let's go". Said Carlos excitedly. "Ok we can go but I don't want to a lot. I don't really feel up to this today". I said tiardly. "What wrong love? You feeling sick again? We don't have to go if you are. "Carlos said worriedly. "I'm ok love. We can go. I am just a bit sleepy is all. Nothing to worry about". I said while putting a fake smile on. So with that we headed off to the gym. I really didn't wanna go but I didn't want Carlos to worry because if he worried then he would make me go to the doctors and I didn't want that.

Down at the gym I tried to lift some weights but it was no use. I was to tiard. I then tried the treadmill. This was a bit easer and I was actually enjoying it. I did this for a bit but while on it I started to feel dizzy. I ignored it, thinking nothing of it till I fell and hit my head.

Carlos pov.

I was over at the weights when I heard a crash on the other side of the gym. So I got up to check out what it was. There was only me and Logan in the gym right now because it was late and most people were home at this time. I went in the direction that I heard the crash. I looked a bit and then noticed my Logie on the floor covered in empty boxes, with blood dripping from his head and the treadmill on. I started to panic. Then I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" Asked a lady. "My boyfriend hit his head real hard at the gym and now he is knocked out and bleeding". I said. "Ok were are you at so we can send an ambulance"? Asked the lady. "The Palm woods gym". I said. "Ok we will have someone there as soon as we can". Said the lady. And with that I hung up. I know I should have stayed on the line but I wanted to try to take care of my Logie. So while I was waiting for the ambulance I picked my Logie up and held him in my arms. I held him for about ten minutes before they showed up. Then some paramedics rushed in and put my Logie on a stretcher. "Can I come with? I don't want him going to the hospital alone". I asked. "Sure kid. Come on. "Said a paramedic.

I got in the ambulance with my Logie and held his hand the whole way there. I was really hoping my Logie would be ok. I had been wondering why the last few months my Logie had been real sick, then eating a lot and gaining weight, feeling tiard a lot and other things that usually wasn't him. I didn't get what was wrong with him but I knew when we got to the hospital I was gonna talk to the doctors and make sure they find out what's wrong with my Logie.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. I wasn't really sure were I was gonna go with it. Plus I don't want to have Logan or anyone else find out what is wrong with Logan just yet. I wanted to put some drama in this story but it's eh. Well if you liked it then cool if not sorry and o well. The next chapter will be better I swear. R&R.**


	4. What It Could Be?

**Chapter 4 What It could be?**

**Sorry guys it's been a bit since I updated but I have been super busy and it's been hard to find time to actually post anything. I haven't really worked on any of my fanficts so ya. But here you go. Chapter 4**

**Carlos Pov.**

We had finally made it to the hospital and the doctors had rushed my Logie to a room to check him out. I got stuck in the waiting room and I was super worried about my Logie. I wanted him to be ok. While I was waiting for someone to tell me how he was I went to find the doctor that was taking care of my boyfriend and asked him to check and see why all this weird stuff has been going on with him. I looked for a bit till I found the doctor I was looking for.

"Hey Doc How's my Logie doing"? I asked. "He's doing well now. We bandaged up his head and gave him some meds and he's awake and seems ok. You can go see him if you want." Said the doctor. "Ok thanks doc but first can I asked something"? I asked. "Sure, what is it."? Asked the doctor. "Well Logan has been throwing up a lot, eating lots more then usual and also just hasn't been not doing well for a few months. Could you please check and see what's wrong with him and make him better?" I asked. "Sure kid I can do that. I'll be in to check him out in a few. Also Logan is in room 102". Said the doctor as he walked away.

I walked down the hall till I made it to Logan's room. I walked in and seen my love sitting up in bed reading some hospital pamphlet. "Hey Logie". I said as I walked up to his bed. Logan looked up at me and smiled. "How are you doing love? You scared me earlier. I thought I was gonna loose you". I said. "I am ok babe. I just passed out and the doctor said I hit my head". Said Logan. "But you still scared me. I promise to never push you to do anything if you're not up to it again. I don't want you hurt". I said. "Ok love". Logan said. After that we just sat together on his bed and cuddled till the doctor came in to run some test like I asked him to earlier. It took a bit but the doctor ran the entire test and came back with the results.

"Ok boy I ran the test and I can't find nothing wrong with him. Has he been stressed? Because stress can cause him to get sick and eat more". Said the doctor. "Well maybe. We have been working a lot, dealing with school and all that. So that's possible. Thanks doc. Said Logan. And with that the doc left. I didn't believe the doctor. I thought he was wrong. But what did I know.

After a bit the doctor came in and gave Logan papers and we were able to go. I really wanted to know what was wrong with my Logie. I knew that the doctor was wrong but I didn't know what it could be. So I decided to look up what I could be when we got home.

BTRBTRBTR

Later that night when everyone was asleep I decided to get one of Logan's medical books and look threw it in the living room so I wouldn't wake him. I grabbed the biggest book he had and headed out to the living room to look threw it. I looked for a half an hour and all I could find to explain what was wrong with my Logie was pregnancy. But that couldn't possibly be true. Men can't get pregnant. Can they? That got me to thinking. What if men can get pregnant and I got my Logie pregnant? I was deep in thought until the sound of Logan's voice snapped me out of it. "What are you doing love? Its 2 am. You need to sleep. We got work early tomorrow and you know Gustavo will be pissed if we show up late. Said Logan tiredly. I smiled up at him and said "K love I'll come to bed with you". So I fallowed him back to our room and we laid down on his bed and we cuddled. He was out in seconds. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. What I read in the medical book made me really think. What If my Logie really was Pregnant?

**Hey sorry if this chapter sucked but I wanted a chapter or two more before I reviled what is really wrong with Logan if you haven't figured it out already. Well R&R and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	5. A Big Surprise

**Chapter 5 A Big Surprise**

**Sorry it's been a bit since I wrote but I am busy a lot. I think this chapter is good but I say that cuz it's my story. But you guys read and tell me what you think. There won't be too many more chapters but ya. All stories have to come to an end some time right? Hope you like this chapter.**

**Logan pov.**

It was now May and for months now Carlos had been acting a bit strange around me. I wasn't really sure why but I wanted to find out. I had tried for a while but no luck. I did know the night before he started to act this way I had found him in the living room reading one of my medical books witch I thought was weird but I didn't think much of it. At least at first but now I wonder if he read something that made him act this way.

Today I was really hurting. My back was bugging me, my stomach hurt and I just felt real tired. It was probly because Gustavo made us work extra hard yesterday. He made me work more then the rest cuz I have gained some weight. But I am glad Gustavo gave us the day off today. We all needed it.

James and Kendall had gone out on a date and me and Carlos stayed in to just spend time together. "Hey love what you wanna watch"? Asked Carlos. "How about Final Destination 5? I know we both enjoy a bit of gore once and a while". I said with a smile. So Carlos then put the movie in and came to cuddle with me on the couch.

About half way threw the movie I felt a gush of something come out of me and my pants were soaked. "What the fuck".Carlos yelled as he jumped up off the couch." I don't know but I know I didn't pee". I said alarmed. I then started to feel pain in my stomach and curled up in a ball. "I think you should take me to the hospital". I cried out in pain. Carlos grabbed me with out a word and rushed me out of the apartment and down to the car. Once we were in the car Carlos drove as fast as he could to the hospital. I was laying in the back seat moaning in pain. "It's going to be ok love. I'll get you to the hospital and get you all better. I Promise". Said Carlos in a worried voice.

About 15 minutes later we were at the hospital. After Carlos parked, he grabbed me out of the backseat and rushed me into the hospital. He ran up to the desk and told the nurse what was wrong with me and within a minute there were nurses and doctors with a stretcher. They grabbed me and rushed off with me.

Carlos pov.

My poor Logie was rushed off. I wish I knew what was wrong with him. The past many months I have been thinking about what I read in Logan's medical book. He seemed to have all the symptoms but every time I tried to even bring it up Logan would ignore me or just not seem to listen. So I gave up on it for a while. But now I wished he had listen to me cuz maybe he actually is pregnant. My thoughts got interrupted about an hour later when a doctor came out and asked if I was Mr. Garcia. "Yes I am. How is my Logie and can I see him?" I asked.

"Yes Mr. Garcia he is doing better but still in a lot of pain. We ran some test and will have the test results soon. Logan said he wanted you to be in there when we had the results". Said the doctor with a smile. "What room is he in"? I asked "Room 210. Just down the hall". The doctor said before he walked off. I walked till I found his room. I walked in and saw my Logie still in pain but with a small smile on his face.

"How you doing my love"? I asked. "Not well but I am glad you're here". Said Logan. I sat down on his bed with him and just held him. I was hoping that maybe I could make him feel better by holding him. I held on to him till the doctor came in 5 minutes later. "Ok Mr. Mitchel we have your results". Said the doctor with a confused look on his face. "What is it doc?" I asked. "Well it looks like Logan here is pregnant and in labor". Said the doctor with the still confused look on his face. I was shocked and couldn't speak and Logan looked shocked and happy at the same time. "I'm Pregnant"?

**Ok sorry guys I left it off there but I wanted to put some suspense in here for the next chapter. I hope you liked it. R&R. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.**


	6. Baby Or Babies

**Chapter 6 A baby or babies**

**Ok well just read and enjoy.**

**Carlos pov**

I couldn't believe it. My Logie is actually pregnant and in labor. I had a feeling he was. I was in shock at first but when I snapped out of it I was jumping for joy.

"O Logie I am so happy. I get to be a daddy". I said joyfully. "I know love. I am so happy too". Said Logan with a smile on his face. "Ok well Logan we need to check you to see if you can push this baby out naturally or if we have to do surgery" Said the doctor. "Ok". Logan said as he laid down.

The doctor did some checking. Logan was in a hospital gown already so it made it easy. "Ok well it looks like you can actually deliver naturally and that you are already 8 centimeters. So pretty soon you can push this baby out. I'll be back to check on you soon". Said the doctor as he got up to leave. "Wait doc. I have one question before you leave. Well actually two". Said Logan. "Ok shoot". Said the doctor.

"Well one how is it possible that I am pregnant? I am a guy. And two how can I push something out of me?" Asked Logan curious. "I was wondering too". I said. "Ok well first off some guys have a medical condition that they have both internal parts and usually if a guy has both they both work how they normally do and how you can push this baby out is when guys that can get pregnant do get prego the external vigina actually comes out. So you probly always had one but didn't know it cuz unless you get pregnant it doesn't come open. It will usually stay closed until needed and once you have the baby it closes back up". Explained the doctor.

He then left. "Ok that's weird but cool I guess. I said. "Agreed". Logan said. We didn't really talk after that. We just cuddled in his bed for a while. While I was laying there I thought of something. "Hey Logie. Should we call the guys and tell them"? I asked Curious. "If you want but don't tell them I am having a baby. They won't believe you. Just say I am in here and they need to come ASAP." Logan said. "Ok Love I will go call them. Be back soon". I said as I got up to go call the guys in the hallway.

I called James phone and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey what's up Carlos"? James asked. "Logan is here in the hospital. So can you and Kendall come ASAP"? I asked. "What's wrong with him"? James asked with concern in his voice. "I don't know yet. But please just come now". I said as I acted worried. I knew what was wrong with him but I didn't want to tell them till they got here. "Ok Carlos we will be there soon". James said. "Ok. See you soon". I said before I hung up the phone.

I then walked back into the room. "Ok so they are on there way". I said as I stepped in the room. "That's good now come here and take my pain away". Logan yelled out. Logan was in a lot of pain and I could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. So I walked over to Logan's bed and pulled him into a hug. I held onto him a kissed him for a while until the doctor came back in to check on Logan.

When the doctor came in he had a big machine with him. "What's that"? I asked. "This here is an ultra sound machine. It's so I can check on the baby inside Logan and see how it is and if there is more then one in there". Explained the doctor. "Ok well I need to check how dilated you are first then we can look at the baby" Said the doctor. "Ok". Logan said threw pain filled moans. It only took the doctor a minute to check. "Ok looks like you are almost there. You are at 9 centimeters now. Now let's look at the baby". Said the doctor. He then pulled up Logan's gown and put gel on his stomach. He then took the wond and moved it around Logan's stomach till he found what he was looking for." Look there. It's your baby". Said the doctor as he pointed at the screen. "Oh my god it's our baby Logie". I said excitedly. Logan looked and he had a big smile on his face. "It looks like you are having twins" Said the doctor as he pointed to another figure on the screen.

I started to jump for joy at this point. Logan looked super happy even though he was in alot of pain. "Ok well looks like change of planes on how they will be born". Said the doctor." What do you mean doc"? I asked. "Well since he is having twins its better to have a c-section when there is more then one baby. So I am going to go get an operation room ready right now and I will get him in very soon". Said the doctor as he left.

Neither me nor Logan could say anything. We just smiled at each other and I cuddled with him for a few minutes. Soon the doc was back in. "Ok I got it all set. We are wheeling you down now and yes Mr. Garcia you can be in the room with but you'll have to wear scrubs". Said the doctor. And with that we headed to the operating to have our babies be born.

**Ok well I hoped you liked it. So in the next chapter you get to see what the babies' genders are and what they name them. R&R.**


	7. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 7 A Happy Ending**

**Ok well this is the last chapter for this fanfict/story. Enjoy.**

**James pov**

Me and Kendall rushed as fast as we could to the hospital after Carlos called me and told me we should get to the hospital ASAP because Logan was in the hospital. I didn't know why but I wanted to get there and makes sure my best friend was ok. So did Kendall. We had left our date early because of this but we didn't care. Our friends are more important then a date.

"What do you think is wrong with Logan"? Kendall asked me concerned. "I don't know love but I hope he is ok". I said. After a bit of driving we finally made it to the hospital and rushed in. I walked up to the desk and asked "Where is Logan Mitchell"? "He is in the operating room right now but I will make sure a doctor will come and tell you when he's out and when you can see him". Said the lady at the desk.

Me and Kendall went and sat in the waiting room. That was all we could do at the moment.

Carlos pov.

We were finally in the operating room and I was all dressed in my scrubs. I couldn't wait to see my babies. They had just numbed Logan from the neck down and had put a blue sheet in between were they were gonna cut him and the rest of his body.

After a few minutes he was all numb and they were ready to cut. While they were cutting I was holding Logan's hand. After a few long minutes our first baby was born. Our baby's first cry was magical. Both me and Logan smiled at that. "It's a boy". Said the doctor as he handed him off to some nurses to clean him up. After a few more minutes we heard another cry. "It's a girl". Said the doctor as he handed her off to get cleaned. Once the babies were cleaned off the brought them over to show us our kids. One was in a pink blanket and was in a blue one. "It's our babies". I said happily. "I know love I know". Said Logan happily.

"Ok well we are gonna take them to the nursery and check them out to make sure they are healthy and then we will bring back. Also we need to sew you up before we can put you in a recovery room". Said the doctor. "Ok". Said Logan. After ten minutes Logan was sewed up and was getting wheeled to a room to recover. Once in the room they brought out babies in. They were both fast asleep. I picked up my daughter and handed her to Logan and then I grabbed my son to hold. Both of them woke up when we moved them but they didn't cry. They just looked up at us. Our daughter had my color hair and both of our brown eyes. Her skin type is between mine and Logans. "She's the most beautiful thing ever". I said happily as I kissed Logan. Our son had similar features but the only difference is he has Logan's hair color. "They are both perfect". Logan said with a big smile on his face.

Just then Kendall and James burst threw the door. "Am I hearing this right? Logan just had babies"? James asked out of breath. "Yes see for yourself". I said as I walked up to Kendall and James with my son. Kendall and James looked shocked. "But how"? Kendall asked. I explained it all to them and they still looked shocked but looked happy at the same time. "So were uncles right"? James asked as he lightly tickled my son on the belly. "Yes you are". I said happily. I soon handed my son to James and he was all smiles at that. Kendall got to hold my daughter and he was as happy as can be.

So do you have names yet"? Asked Kendall. "Yes we do. We were talking about it while he was getting cut open". I said. "Ok so what are they then". Asked James. "Well I decided on Lizzy Anne Garcia for our daughter and Logan decided on Liam Anthony Garcia for our son". I said happily.

So why do they have your last name"? Kendall asked curious. "Because Carlos purposed to me once we found out about all this. So once we are out of here he is going to get a ring and we will start plans on our wedding". Said Logan happily. The rest of the day we all spent it together and took care of our little miracles.

**Ok well there is the last chapter. I will do a sequel to this story but I don't know when yet. It will have the wedding and what happens to Kendall and James. Also tells what happens when there little ones gets older. Also will tell if Carlos and Logan have more babies or not. R&R.**


End file.
